The Birds Of Prey
by Nathan2o1
Summary: Continues from Game Of Thrones- Crisis on Infinite Earths.


"For a lieutenant who wears very little cover, am surprised that Daenery isn't here, who is according to you the commander of the Birds of Prey." A beautiful young and slender woman who had long blonde hair and blue eyes asked Daenery and Bethany, who herself was wearing a general apparel that revealed her bosom with sleeves and buttons on the upper arms, and low-heeled converses.

"She is currently at National City with a hooded figure and an entity known has the monitor, before she herself heads off to recruit four other Birds of Prey members." Bethany explained to Becky.

"Then calling the guards wouldn't be sure a problem, since you are technically trespassing in a princess quarters " Becky added.

"Am sure you wouldn't want your parents to be obliterate Rebecca Rose aka Becky."

"You wouldn't dare do sure a thing?"

"Then tell me where I can find this book that features a golden dragon crest on its cover."

While moments earlier and inside of Mal and Evie's dorm room, Mal was showing more of her magic as she conjured up a batch of cupcakes.

"Let's hope the Fairy God Mother doesn't find us skipping class."

"It was your idea to skip class so that you could show off more of your magic." Evie reaffirmed to Mal.

Mal attempted to cast another spell from her book but was interrupted by the sudden orbing in from Bethany.

Bethany then used Molecular Immobilization to freeze both Mal and Evie. She then turned her attention to Evie as she casted a spell that went, "I know I have the power to stop everyone's day but unfreeze this person so we can both play" and caused Evie to unfreeze.

"where did…," Evie was lost for words as Bethany pushed her onto her bed, climbing on top of her in the process.

"All this beauty could be yours Evie, all you would have to do is steal that book from Mal."

At first Evie didn't want to betrayal a still frozen Mal, but after Bethany planted Evie's face between her breasts. Evie quickly changed her mind and didn't think twice about stealing book from Mal, who Bethany then unfrozen by using Molecular Immobilization.

Bethany then made Mal even more dismayed as she kissed Evie on the lips, gladding her hand moments later. "Relax. I can see that you are jealous of Evie getting her hands sole on my beauty."

"You would betrayal Dong and our gang for this crimson beauty."

Evie of course punched Mal to the ground and slimed as Bethany rewarded her with another kiss. "Can't we just get rid of her."

"Course my love. We can't have her tempting another spell as I wouldn't forgive myself if you were hurt. She doesn't deserve however to me sent to limbo with the chosen one Emma Alonso, but instead to house of Becky's." Bethany said, before she remote orbed Mal to the dungeons at Beast's Castle.

"Can we leave this book now? Evie asked Bethany following Mal's disappearance.

"It's time to leave, it's time to go, now send us from this book."

Bethany's spell sent them out of the descendants 2 book and back to the main part of the Fairy Tales Fortress were the aftermath of an Electrokinesis Keeper of the Fairy Tales laid dead.

"Book of shadows." Bethany summoned the book of Shadows where she placed it downed onto the floor, with Evie herself also kneeling to placed Mal's book onto the floor.

"Leave the next member to me."

As Evie took out her magic mirror and asked it," Where does the next Birds of Prey live", while Bethany herself casted another spell that went, "Though this time and at this moment, I hereby grant the transfer of these books," and that began to transfer the Book of shows to Mal's spell book.

"Lieutenant, our next member seems to be a Chinese beauty."

Bethany then got up and looked at the magic mirror which showed a moderate height, amber-brown eyes, burgundy-coloured hair Chinese American women armed with a pair of Modified 92F's Beretta's.

"Don't worry about that Chinese women, my beauty is only for you."

Bethany took Evie into her hands and made out with her. "Get a room you two. It's your fault Evie that I was expelled from my family as they blamed me for telling your girlfriend the location of her book."

"My lieutenant is a better girlfriend. Then Doug, the boy I made mistake of saying yes to." Evie stated to Becky, with Evie herself having put away her magic mirror.

"As a princess I have no desire to be a villainess like your girlfriend has I want to be accepted back into my parents King Beast and Queen Belle's books. Becky told Evie. "That why I demand that you take me to your commander and allow be to me part of the hero half of the Birds of Prey."

Bethany then summoned the trident by saying, "Isabela," and using it to open a portal via portal creation. "Then shall we go see our commander, am sure that Daenery isn't in any danger."

Bethany picked up and placed Mal's book into her leather-right thigh sheath. Evie gladded hold of Bethany's left hand as she, Bethany and Becky entered though the portal where seconds earlier at Iridium High, "And th…,"

Andi was stopped in her tracks as she saw Emma and everyone outside of Iridium High disappearing right in front of her.

"Hey, do you know what happen?" Andi then asked Bethany, Evie and Becky who by this point had exited the now closed portal.

Bethany simply ignored Andi as she wrapped her hands around and made out with Evie.

"Daenery wouldn't approval of sure behaviour."

"If you like her that much! Then why don't you join her." Bethany shouted as she remoted orb Becky. "Am sorry, i guess this the point where we have to introduce ourselves."

As Evie and Bethany turn their attention back to Andi, she herself introduce herself and explained about the sudden disappearance of her fellow students.

"And you seek the Birds of Prey help in investigating who or what is behind this disappearance, but you see you have no to offer that remotely gets me interested in helping a mortal like you." Bethany stated to Andi. "Am sure by now Becky will be with our hero commander who nowadays doesn't want to rain fire with her dragon "Rhaegal".

"I willing to become a villainess part of the Birds of Prey."

Evie let go of Bethany's hand as she pushed and mocked Andi by saying, "You don't deserve to me flying officer like me, or even a Pilot officer. I even have my own crimson beauty who will help me awaken my powers."

"Hear These words, hear the rhyme

We send to you this burning sign

Then to past we shall go

But hide us from that time and place."

Bethany's spell sent Her, Evie and Andi back to January 2rd 2014 where she saw Maddie casting a spell on Emma, "For now and for….," but which Bethany cut short by using Molecular Immobilization to freeze the area.

"This during our first year were Maddie turned Emma into an ice sculpture." Andi explained to Bethany and Evie as she saw a frozen spell-casting Maddie.

Bethany then told Evie to glad hold of Andi's hand,

"Troubled blood with sleep's unease

Remove the shackles of her powers

Sleep eternal and nevermore.

From Evie to Andi for a single spell

I hereby grant this transfer of powers."

Bethany's spell awakened Evie's full power as her magic manifestation became the colour of blue, transferring all of her powers to Andi in the process. "You now have Evie's power Andi and all it took was a spell within a spell."

"You surely can't allow her to get away with using your powers like that? Andi asked Evie.

"I do whatever my love says. So for your shake I would listen to whatever test she wants you to do?" Daniel asked

"Let's do the crimson test." Bethany told Andi. "All you have to use is that one spell to transfer Maddie's powers to you and then you shall be accepted you as a Flight Sergeant of the Birds of Prey."

At first Andi thought of using a spell on the birds of Prey, but ultimately approached Maddie who was still frozen in an spell casting state. Andi however cast a different spell to the transference one that went, "So many things that are wrong, so many things that must be changed, so another Maddie I shall make."

Andi's spell caused created Maddie to create a clone of herself but that in turn caused Maddie to unfreeze. As the power expelled itself from Andi and back into Evie, Bethany immediately used to blow the other Maddie.

Unfortunately, Bethany's actions caused time to catch up with it self as they next day of school began where the students of Iridium High were talking about the new power couple of Emma and Maddie.

"If you changed the past. Then why are we only see echoes of students that disappeared before we went back to the first year?" Andi asked as she saw only the echoes of her fellow students .

"Andi, I thought you disappeared." Emma asked Andi, with she and Maddie coming out of nurse's office.

"Do you think that changing past as ensured that the combine powers of Emma and Maddie were enough to stop them from disappearing like it seems with our commander and her Flight Sergeant that princess known has Becky."

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked her confused

Bethany though quickly turned it back to the current situation were she said, "Right now we have deal with fact that something as caused many students and even magical beings to disappear."

"What's our next step" Emma then asked Bethany.

"While Maddie and I go to see her mother, You, Evie and Andi will check you're Hexoren to see if you can find the answer." Bethany answered.

"I don't think that possible has my mother disowned me for helping my girlfriend defeating the principal." Maddie firmly stated in a friendly tone.

Bethany then remote orbed Emma, Evie and Andi to Emma's bedroom, before she comforted her. "I am the one who destroyed your Evil half, and the reason why you didn't disappeared along with the others."

Bethany's words got Maddie to take Bethany's hand as the orbed to her house were Ursula had finished purging the house of all things belonging to Maddie. "I though…,"

Ursula stopped short has Bethany summoned her trident by saying "Isabela."

Meanwhile as Emma looked though the book of shadows, she asked. "So, are you Andi's clone?"

"No. If it wasn't for me running into the Birds Of Prey. Then you would also be an echo right now."

"She right you to know Emma. Andi was one who chose to clone Maddie, in turn being the good part of her." Evie herself had casted a cupcake spell.

"I hope Bethany and Maddie are having better luck." Emma questioned having already been though a dozen of pages already.

Instead of having more luck, the situation at the house descend into an argument between Ursula and Maddie with Bethany's trident being the only thing keeping them from having a cat fight.

"I don't care what you have to say, you betrayal our family when you decided to get into bed with the chosen one, even refusing to take her powers for yourself."

"It's better this way. As our families are now united and enable us to form a magical shield to protected from disappearing like our panthers."

"And now you come seeking information with a beauty who wouldn't think twice about using that dangerous weapon on us."

Bethany grimed. "We didn't come here to hear you bemoan Maddie when you it far better you're your houses are now united. I came here for information on the disappearance of my commander Daenerys Targaryen."

"Please call of that trident and I tell you what I know." A concerned Ursula pledged.

Bethany de-summoned her trident. "Now what information do you have?"

"All I know is that magical beings throughout of the world are disappearing."

Bethany and Maddie along with Emma, Andi and Evie found themselves transported before The Elders. "Am Sandra and we bought you here because you are the chosen Halliwell." Sandra said while looking at Bethany. She then turned to Emma and said, "And you are the chosen one who stopped principal Torres."

"As I said to Maddie's mother. We are here to seek information on who caused the disappearance of my commander."

"That's why you are here?"

"Then who is behind all this?" Emma then asked Sandra.

"We believe that it's a member of the Department of Magical Intervention behind this." An unidentified Female Elder answered.

"Why do you need all of us."

The elders were surprised to see Maddie and Emma, Bethany and Evie making out right in front of them.

"Okay. It seems that she wasn't clear about it being a member of the Department of Magical Intervention."

"Lieutenant, do you think we should obey these elders?"

"The elders are evil, and I need to prove. So goat you all shall become." Evie's suddenly spell caused the elders to transform into goats, which Bethany award Evie by placing both of her hands onto her breasts.

"Let's go and find our friends."

Bethany summoned her trident by saying, "Isabela," and used it to open a portal via portal creation. She, Evie, Andi, Emma and Maddie then walked through the portal that led them to just out of sight of River City High School.

Bethany's trident disappeared upon them arriving in River City though the now closed portal. "Where do we start?"

"Evie and I will investigate the high school, while you, Emma and Maddie will try to find more information about this Department of Magical Intervention."

"Come on guys keep up." Kyra said to the group of dogs she was walking.

A short while later Bethany and Evie were drawing attention to themselves as the students of River City High so them holding hands together.

"Should we really be drawing this much attention to ourselves?" Evie asked as she saw the boys staring deeply at Bethany's breasts.

"Double, double, toil and trouble, cauldron burst with brilliant bubbles." Bethany's spell caused colourful bubbles to appear in the air.

The spell also bought many of students into shock. "Evie I guess it best if we place them to sleep."

"These students need a sleep, to sleep they shall go."

While Evie's spell caused all of the students to fall asleep, Emma's group was in another kind of situation as they entered the book store.

"Haven't you the chosen one Emma Alonso?" Professor Maxwell asked as he came out from the wall moments after Emma group's entered the store.

"Just tell us who is behind the disappearance of Iridium High and we can be on the way before Andi's Lieutenant arrivals."

Maxwell however didn't seemed to concerned about their words as he replied, "If I were magical then I would be under the protection of the Department of Magical Intervention."

Andi then pointed to the backwall were Maddie casted a spell that went, "I don't want trouble, so reveal to us the secrets behind that wall."

While Maddie's spell revealed another room behind the backwall, Bethany's and Evie's actions had drawn out a member of the Department of Magical Intervention has she teleported in to a still sleeping school.

"It didn't take much to draw out one of the Department members."

"Am Orla Maguire, and I didn't come here to stop you from being villainess."

Bethany used Pyrokinesis to form a flaming circle around her.

"by now Emma would have surely found your hidden room, but tell me Orla. What do you think you come offer the Ladies of Winterfell."

"Allow me to join your team and I shall give you the information you seek about the disappearances." Orla told Bethany.

Maxwell had little choice but to show Emma's group the rest of his class. Imogen, Lily, Darra and Ruksy however weren't best pleased to see new faces entering their room.

"The chosen one and her gang haven't new students are they Professor." Imogen firmly stated to Professor Maxwell.

"Of course not. They only here for information about the disappearance of their fellow students at Iridium high." Maxwell tried to reassure the class.

"Where's Kyra?"

"My guess she has somehow found my Lieutenant." Andi answered Lilly's question.

In fact Kyra herself had also disappeared before she could teleport into class. The River City High school returned back to normal as Bethany and Evie combined their magic to trap them and Orla in the Astral Plane.

"Where are we? Orla asked as she found herself in a strange place.

"You're in the Astral plane." Bethany and Evie answered. "We bought you here cos we already have two witches and we don't need another." Andi said.

"Because I will be like Brave if it means I can became a villainess."

"What do you think my darling?" Bethany asked Evie as she groped her breasts from behind her.

"We should give her a chance since she understands that we are villains."

Back at the hidden room inside of the bookstore, the students of Maxwell class was still searching though many of the books. Emma's group meanwhile was questioning Maxwell about the Department of Magical Intervention itself.

Maxwell explained all about the Department of Magical Intervention and also the fact that Kyra haven't report to class.

"According to our newest Pilot Officer, Orla, demons are behind all of this and I are after a objected that they believed to still be in Mako Island."

"But what objected are they after?" Darra and Ruksy asked.

"Isabela", Bethany summoned her trident in response to the question. "Their looking for this as tonight is the seventh cycle.

"If that's the trident the land boy from your Premonition was going to use to become a merman himself. Then why haven't those demons coming after you?"

"That's a good point lieutenant." Orla told Bethany.

Bethany then pointed to Evie and Orla, while saying to rest of the group, "We will head to Mako island and investigated why these demons haven't hunting for this trident, while Maxwell helps the rest of you to find a way to bring back Kyra and the Iridium High students."

"And what you want in return in giving his help in saving our friend." Imogen questioned Bethany's motives.

Of course, Bethany simply gladded Orla's hand and orbed out with her and Evie. "Does she always do this?"

When Bethany orbed to Mako Island, they quickly found that Daenery had already eliminated the threat as she landed down with her dragon Rhaegal, accompanied by Becky who was wearing an outfit of the white canary, but with the equipment of Brave."

"Here I thought that you disappeared along with the others and am guessing the monitor allowed you meet that bitch Brave." Bethany also said as she saw Becky with a bow and quiver that had two arrowheads that were an Explosive and Emp arrow.

"We have agreed to help Mimmi and Ondina during tonight's seventh cycle." Daenery told Bethany as she and Becky climbed down from Rhaegal.

"Our Commander and I have defeated the demon behind the attempts to activate the merman chamber."

The next morning the Birds of Prey gathered inside of Rita's Grotto.

"Though am glad Mimmi's and Ondina's plan to remove Zac powers failed yesterday. I can't believe that Bethany and her members have gone with them to the mermaid council."

"What about you Emma? If you go with them then this world will be without the chosen one." Rita told Emma.

Emma however reassured them by saying, "After seeing the lengths that Maxwell students went to yesterday, in order to create a spell powerful enough to destroy the demonic powers that trapped the and Kyra. I have decided to allow my girlfriend Maddie to take the reins has the chosen one."

"Am guessing that for now the Birds of Prey remaining as two teams." Becky said as the Monitor came through a portal.

While Bethany and her group surfaced inside the moon pool of Mako Island. "I never thought that the mermaid council would be threaten by a non-pod mermaid."

"Ondina. These moon rings you have given us represents our friendship and though in 48 hours they maybe not be able to retain their mermaid form. Then those moon rings will remain them that the merman chamber is a threat to us all."

"We also need to thank you Bethany for handing the trident stone for our pod to protected." Mimmi and Ondina said as Bethany was wearing Mimmi's moon ring on her right index finger and Evie who was wearing Ondina's moon ring.

"By now am sure our commander as reaffirmed her commitment in helping the CW shows against the crisis on infinite earths, in effect giving us another mission in recruiting our final two members." Orla explained.

Mimmi and Ondina vowed to wait for their return as they dived down and swam out of Mako Island. Bethany, Evie and Orla meanwhile had transformed back into humans, with Bethany now a Moderate height, amber eyes and blond hair tied up in twin tails with three, blue tailed ribbons. She had a buxom and curvaceous figure, with her outfit now consisting of a blue cleavage-revealing blouse that exposes her very deep cleavage, paired with a mini-skirt and black trainers and a pair of brown leather cross-draw shoulder holsters. Evie meanwhile was now armed with a bow and quiver that was infusion with the energy from the trident stone, along with Orla's pair of katanas.

"Am glad that you remove your demonic essence and infusion it into your Beretta's babe." Evie told back hold of Bethany's hand.

Bethany then opened a portal with her left hand via portal creation. "It's time we how them the power of villainess."

To be continued


End file.
